Philip N Mycroft
by Deathryuger
Summary: Different personality and principles make them always dispute each others but some time they're can work together for solve a problem. They're Philip N Mycroft.


**Hi! this is my first Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Fanfiction.**

* * *

**Prologue: Introduction with characters.**

**Philip N Mycroft.**

_"A dual team who created by Philip, actually for gaining his friendship with Mycroft"_

Name: Philip Narumi.

Nickname: Naru-kun, Naru, stupid pervert (by Mycroft), gentleman (self-proclaimed).

Age: 16.

Eye: Brown.

Hair: Black.

Gender: Male.

Likes: Girls, Fedora hat, Pocky.

Dislike: Ghost, cats (he's allergic with it).

Toys ability: Air element that he fired from a gun named "Aero Magnum".

Personality: Pervert, like tease the girls (but he only got a slap from them), claim himself as gentleman but he's caring with his partner.

Bio: Transfer student of Holmes detective academy. Sent by his Grandfather to forge his detective instinct.

Name: Mycroft Shellingford.

Nickname: Mike.

Age: 15.

Gender: Male.

Eye: Blue.

Hair: Shorter pink.

Like: Information, chocolate cake.

Dislike: Something stupid, something or someone that he considers dirty.

Toys ability: Allow him to convert information to supernatural data that can be stored. He also can access the previously stored information such as toys, peoples profile, historical record and even location.

Personality: He's so serious and pragmatic person. His hygiene obsession make him hard make a social contact with others.

Bio: Mike is a twin brother of Sheryl. Not like his sister, Mike not interested to become a detective until he's forced by his grandfather to attend school in Holmes detective academy. Even though he's not like it but finally he accept it.

**Night Rabbits.**

_"Mysterious prominent gentleman thief duo that make an alliance relationship with Gentleman Thief Empire"_

Name: Raffles Specter.

Alias: Arthur Endou, Thief of thieves

Age: 18.

Gender: Male.

Eyes: Red.

Hair: Silver.

Like: Treasure, baseball.

Dislike: ?.

Toys ability: His toy allow him to embody an objects with his imagination but he can't embody the living things, precious or over powered things.

Personality: Laidback and calm person.

Bio: Charismatic gentleman thief. Disguised as student and trump leader of baseball club named Arthur Endou in Holmes detective academy, very skilled as batsman in baseball.

Name: Sherwind Demonica.

Alias: Fuumano Misaki.

Age: 19.

Eyes: Yellow.

Hair: Green.

Gender: Female.

Like: Silent place, Raffles

Dislike: Noisy place.

Toys ability: Her toys allow her to hiding in shadows or dark place.

Weapon: Kunai, shuriken, dual daggers and other ninja weapons.

Personality: She almost never shown his emotion to others even to Raffles, but sometime show her smile and blush to Raffles.

Bio: Raffles's partner in crime and lover, disguised as Fuumano Misaki the vice leader of Holmes detective academy's baseball club

**Yokohama Police Department Superintendent.**

_"The two person who watch control polices action"_

Name: Lee Diao-An

Nickname: Diao-chan, Perverted crossdresser (by Naru, Kokoro and Raffles).

Age: 16

Gender: Male (but he likes crossdressing as female)

Eyes: Blue.

Hair: Black.

Like: Wears a female dress, Silver trinkets.

Dislike: Someone called him a perverted crossdresser, Kokoro-chan (called her midget)

Position: Superintendent.

Skill: Charisma, commando expert, martial artist expert.

Personality: He has effeminate nature, even though he's boy he refer to call himself as a girl.

Bio: He's Superitendent of Yokohama Police Department, control polices action along with his assistant (sometime distressed G4). He's very popular among policeman and woman

Name: Hansichi Kaneda

Nickname: Ichi-kun.

Age: 15.

Gender: Male.

Eye: Brown.

Hair: Brown

Like: Help his squad, ramen.

Dislike: His inability.

Position: Tactician, Diao-chan's Assistant, gadget maker, G4's supervisor (promoted)

Skill: His IQ is over 2000.

Personality: Despite he's a genius he has shy and clumsy nature, contrast with Kokoro Akechi he never trust with his own mass IQ.

Bio: Diao-chan assistant and tactician of the polices. He also promoted to be G4's supervisor which makes Kokoro mad.

* * *

**Yep! think that's all and I'll write a story soon.**


End file.
